


Another nightmare

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: The dream haunts Merlin
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 48
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #395:Crimson





	Another nightmare

"Noooooooooo!" Merlin yelled out but couldn't do anything about it as he watched the sword piercing Arthur's chest. He was too late. He had failed his destiny. Arthur's blood on his hands was as crimson as his cloak as he rushed to hold him. "No, Arthur, don't! I'm sorry!"

"Shut up, Merlin!"

Merlin blinked and then squinted against the light of the lamp on the nightstand. Arthur looked tiredly at him.

"Another nightmare?"

Merlin nodded.

"Always the same one?"

He nodded again.

"Come here." Arthur pulled him close and left the light on.

Listening to Arthur's heart beating pulled Merlin back to sleep.


End file.
